Sunray
by Angel sai
Summary: A former Paladin living in South Shore finds a dying Blood Elf. Guilt ridden by the past,he enlists a young Priestess to help save the elf. But his act of mercy has its consequences.
1. The bloody find

PLEASE READ THIS.

Hello all, welcome to my first fan fic of world of warcraft. Ok so tecinally this isn't my first fic, but I decided to try this one first since its not as long as my other ones. I'm a fan of both horde and alliance, so I got the idea for this as a kinda "what could happen if..." senario. Anyways,Quick discalaimer: I do not own the rights of World of Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of it affiliates. This is a fan made story, HOWEVER...The story itself and the characters of my own creation ARE mine, so no touchy. :) enjoy.

* * *

**Sunray Chapter 1**

A yellow sun peeked over the horizon gracing South Shore with the first few rays of dawn. Sparse clouds covered the sky left from a storm during the night and the moist ground giving rise to a thin mist that hung over the town.

The only being awake and stirring besides the town guards was a man walking the edge of the hills that framed the beach. He was middle aged and average height, with a touch of gray in his brown hair. He wore a simple mail vest with leather boots and pants. A simple woolen cloak protected him from the morning chill. He walked along the hills edge with the ease of familiarity, stopping here and there to look over the harbor. He scanned the shoreline, wary of its Murlock inhabitants for they were the soul reason for his early visit.

Two days ago the Murlocks had attacked a fishing party, killing two men and gravely injuring the third. There had always been problems with the Fishmen, but when such incidents occurred action was necessary. The paladin firmly gripped the solid, two handed mace at his side as he, skidded down the steep embankment, landing a stone's throw away from the simple huts of the murlocks. One of the foul creatures spotted him immediately, its large watery eyes went wide and its gapping mouth gnashed its needle like teeth in aggression. "Murrrawr!!!" the murlock bellowed in fury as it charged the human man, calling several others with it. "So be it." The paladin summoned his holy light for the first blow, forming a shinning hammer that smashed into the lead Murlock cutting him down. The fishmen howled in outrage as the paladin struck with his mace, quickly dispatching the other two. By this time the other murlocks were rousing, the paladin moved through the rest of the tribe, dispersing his justice for the families of the dead fishermen, until the entire tribe had either fled or lying ruins.

The paladin looked around himself with a touch of regret. The towns' people would be relieved of the murlocks for a while, and would most certainly praise him for his deeds and his protection of their home and people. Yet all he had done was exterminate creatures that had little choice to be where they did not belong. In the back of his mind, he wondered if his actions were truly justified.

He stood still for a moment listening to the ebb and flow of the tide. The sun was rising now, cutting through the mist. It was time to leave, the villagers would soon be up and he wanted to be back in his home before anyone saw him. Yet just as he turned to leave, he heard a sound that was not sea, wind, or murlock. The paladin looked around him. He heard it again, a soft moan, like someone in pain. "Is anyone there?" he called out softly. He took several steps towards the direction of the moans. Near the bottom of the hillside, the paladin saw a figure lying on the ground. He quickly strode over to the still figure, yet the moment he got a full view of the body he stopped cold. It was a Blood elf.

The paladin's hand immediately tighten on his mace as he continued to walk forward. Then he got a better look at the elf. He was a bloody mess.

The elf appeared to be a hunter or rouge; he wore leather armor although in its cracked and muddied state it didn't seem to have given him any protection. Something had torn through his chest. There were deep claw marks on his torso and left arm. His right shoulder seemed to be dislocated and hung at a wrong angle. There was a gouge just above his left knee and he had several shadow burns on his partially exposed skin where the armor was in pieces.

There was no mistaking he had been through a hell of a fight. But who or what was uncertain, perhaps a wild lion caused the claw marks, but the agitator of the other injuries was a mystery. He bent down to examine the body more closely. The elf was still alive, but barley. His breathing was far too slow and ragged; he would not last much longer. The paladin gave a heavy sigh; it would be kinder to end this young elf's suffering by his own hand, then this long painfully passing. "You must have come a long way." The human said in acknowledgement. "I wish there had been a better end for you."

Maybe it was the sound of his voice or perhaps he sensed the paladin's power, but the blood elf weakly opened his eyes. There was some dim recognition as he took in the human. Then most unexpectedly…he laughed. It was weak, raspy and followed by a cough, but definitely a laugh. "A long way indeed." He said in common and despite the awful rasp in his voice he spoke it well. "…suppose then…this is how the journey ends." He closed his eyes and said no more, although it wasn't clear if he was still conscience. The paladin felt himself hesitate. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a twinge of guilt. This had a foreboding sense of familiarity from long ago.

'No' he thought. He put those demons to rest when he left the fight. No reason to raise them now. But looking at the helpless elf, he knew by killing him he would not be granting any peace…As the paladin knelt there, he noticed several details he'd overlooked at first glance. The first was even thought he had sustained many injuries; none of them seemed to be from actual combat. Secondly, if he was hunter there was no trace of his pet or even any weapons or supplies carried by either hunters or rouges. And lastly, even for a blood elf he looked young for his race. Compared to human years he looked to be around his mid twenties. 'What are you doing out here lad?' the paladin thought.

"It's an odd thing…" the blood elf said slowly, "to hear you are going to meet your death, then having to wait patiently for it to happen." The paladin blinked. Did the elf just make a joke? "If you don't fell like finishing me off," the elf continued "You don't have to. I swear not to be offended. I promise not to tell a soul…" a fit of coughing cut off his voice and he lapsed back into silence. The paladin knelt by the sindorei with unreadable eyes. He seemed to be considering something, and just as suddenly made up his mind.

Being cautious of his injuries, he picked the lad up, trying not to cause him anymore damage or pain. It was not easy. The elf was slightly taller than himself, but the paladin was a strong man and he managed it. "If I'm not going to kill you then there's little sense in leaving you out here to die. "He said gravely. "But if you live, it won't be by my hand." The elf wondered vaguely what he meant before he completely slipped into darkness.

* * *

Ok, I think I may have rushed this chapter, but I'll have the next one ready to go by tonight. It would be great if anyone reading this left a review .... one word even. pretty please? :)


	2. Priestess

Alrighty, now we get formally intorduced (well sorta informally) to the main cast. Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft.

* * *

**Sunray chapter 2**

Unbelievable. It was simply unbelievable. Lara Roslin stared at the man lying on the table in disbelief, even fear. '_Elf not man_.' She mentally corrected herself. "Mister Darrow, what on earth is going on here?!" Lara pointed an accusing finger at the Blood elf who was completely unconscious.

"Light Wheel."

"What?"

"It's Mr. LightWheel Lara, you know full well Darrow is my first name. 'Mister Darrow' makes me feel like an old man."

The young girl glared at him in response. "This isn't funny! You have a Blood Elf... one of our enemies in your own home. You called me up here asking for herbs not treason!" she hissed. "I would never ask any soul to commit such a thing." Darrow said, "If that is how you see this, then you may leave and I will ask no more of you. But Lara, please spare me a moment to explain."

The young priestess glanced at the horde member lying on the table again, curiosity getting the better of her. "Talk fast." She said crossing her arms. Darrow nodded at her. "I can't ask you to fully understand my reasons…I hardly understand it myself. I found him on the shore near the murlock's camp." Lara raised an eye brow at this, "I was about to finish the job of whatever beast had attacked him. These times are harsh and intolerant Lara, another time and place I wouldn't have hesitated in ending this elf's life but in this case… "He looked over by the fireplace where a large broadsword coated in dust rested on the mantle. Darrow stared at it before saying, "there wasn't any justice in it."

Lara noticed the paladin's gaze fall on his sword. She looked at him, the sword, then reluctantly at the elf. There was something unsaid about his manner. Something painful. Lara said nothing as she walked over to the table. The blood elf looked in bad shape. He needed attention immediately. _But he's the enemy right?_ Why should she be of any help? There was no reason for her to get involved and every reason for her leave that very second. Yet…she hadn't run out of the cabin yelling for guards when she saw him. She had stayed and listened to an out of his mind paladin and was actually considering what he'd said. She put one hand on the table turning the thoughts in her head. At last she muttered "Must be out of my mind…" before she straitened and looked at Darrow.

"I'll need boiled water. Clean linen cloth and some light to work with." She said at last. The paladin nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you La…" "Don't you dare thank me Darrow Light Wheel. If he lives I just may kill myself from banging my head on the closest object I can find for cursing my stupidity!"

"That doesn't sound like something a priestess should say."

"Oh I beg your pardon, next time I'll consult your opinion on my choice of words shall I?"

Darrow smiled inwardly. Out of all the healers in South Shore, this young priestess had the most spirit, and despite her snippy behavior, it was also the gentlest one. "There's a lantern under the table. Wait a moment and I'll be back with the water and linens." He turned and walked out the door.

Lara sighed and returned her gaze to the blood elf. She had never seen one before and being so close to one was startling. Even covered with sand and dried blood, the elf was handsome. Incredibly high cheek bones, arched brows, and angular jaw line hinted that the rumors of the beauty of the Elven race were not exaggerated. And despite its tangled state, his long pale blonde hair looked soft and fine compared to Lara's own light brown tresses. Carefully, Lara began to peel off the torn, bloodied vest to get a better look at the wounds. She grimaced when she saw how deep they were. She took note of the dislocated shoulder. She'd need Darrow's help to pop that back in place. By the graces what had happened to this Sindorei?

A stray lock of hair had stuck to the elf's neck. Lara carefully brushed it off, her fingertips grazing his skin. For some reason she felt her insides contract uneasily. Pushing the feeling aside, she reached under the table for the lamp when suddenly she heard a faint groan. Lara froze in her half bent position until she heard it again. The Blood elf was stirring and she was alone with a member of the horde. She almost panicked and called for Darrow when the Elf's eyes fluttered open.

Lara gasped when she saw his eyes, they glowed coolly like jade green embers, but looked at her with what seemed to be surprise and uncertainty. "Am I still dying..or is this where I finally check in?" he asked weakly. Lara was stunned, she had not expected him wake up so soon, speaking her very own language no less! "You're not dead…and not dying if I can help it." She said. Very gently, she placed her hands over the deepest wound on his chest creating a soft golden light as she concentrated a soothing heal into the mangled flesh. The blood elf blinked and seemed to relax the slightest bit. Lara felt her own tension ease and suddenly realized… "What is your name?" she asked lightly. She half expected no response, but he softly replied, "K-Ky`sin… Sunray." He looked like he wanted to say more, but talking must have been more difficult than it seemed. "I'm Lara. Rest now Ky`sin, I'm looking after you." The elf gave her one last unreadable look before closing his eyes. "Belore…" he whispered. He was again unconscious.

The young priestess let out a breath she did not realize she'd been holding. Her healing spell complete, Lara removed her hands from the elf's body and lightly clutched her own arms. "Ky`sin Sunray." She repeated out loud. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt the need to remember all the reasons she should not be here. Yet what she was thinking about was what she had said to the sleeping elf. "So now I'm looking after you…I should be more concerned with looking after myself. Or Sir Light Wheel for that matter." She said to no one as she finally placed the lamp on the table. She hoped Darrow would be back soon. It was going to be a long messy night.

* * *

Hmm...I'm wondering if I should change the rating of this fic. I plan on keeping it clean, (for the most part) We'll see in a few more chapters. I Had to finish this around midnight last night. There was a case of sibiling rivalry for the control of the computer, and unfortunatley my brother who is 100 lbs heavier and several feet taller than my self won... T_T. Anyway, let me know what you think so far.I'll have the next bit ready by tomarrow and hopefully it'll be longer ^-^.

Ciow.


	3. Note from the author

**Author's Update**

To anyone who is reading this story I apologize for the lack of new chapters. I know I can't stand it when someone lets a fic go stagnate, I promise thats not going to happen with this story. Life got suddenly chaotic, (yea, yea, big deal. it was -_-) and I just got done with my final exams yesterday so "Yay end of quarter mania!"

Thank you everyone who sent a review! I enjoyed the comments and healthy criticism xD.

I put alot of thought into my characters and I want to make the horde/ alliance relationship as realistic as possible. *can't stand cheeseyness*

And as you may know i have horrid spelling T_T that just can't be helped. Updating very soon.


End file.
